Problem: $\left(-2x + 4\right)\left(-6x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(-6x - 10\right) + 4 \cdot \left(-6x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 20x - 24x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 4x + \left( 4 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 4x - 40$